Pokemon Encounters of the Weird Kind
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: A series of oneshots about people meeting Pokemon in real life, set in the MOTS universe. Enjoy!
1. Recess

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: Yup, it's back! For those of you who have been reviewing from the start, you might remember this. Well, I'm trying it again, but in a different context. What I'm going to do is create scenes of people meeting Pokemon, in any part of the world, any Pokemon, any person. Fanfiction's been pretty quiet recently, and I think we all need something to cheer up to. So here we go...

Chapter One - Recess

I sighed as I trudged through the school gates; yet another boring day to come. Thank god I'd remembered that Phsyics homework, otherwise Ms Newman would scream at me. Like she did every day. The weather was wet, but not cold, making me sweat slightly from my walk and the humidity.

"Hey Jason!" A blonde haired boy ran up to me and began walking alongside me. "Are you ready for another invigorating day in prison?" He said mockingly and I laughed. Good old Paul; always the one to cheer me up.

"Oh yes, did you remember the Physics homework?" I wondered, glancing over at him.

"Ermm...what homework...?" He paled.

...

"We need to have a little talk" Ms Newman hissed, and practically threw Paul into the little meeting room beside the lab. I facepalmed as everyone immediately began talking, but I got out my books and started to work. I didn't get it, I really didn't; they knew that the teacher would shout at them for talking, and yet they did it anyway for the sake of gossip.

We heard shouting from inside the little room, before Paul came back out, trembling, and everyone looked up. They also stopped talking, apart from the stupid few who decided that the teacher couldn't hear their whispering.

"GET ON WITH THE PRESENTATIONS!" She screamed, and everyone immediately put their heads down. I sighed silently as Paul sat down beside me.

"_Man, that's one angry teacher"_ I heard someone say. I jumped; that was really quite loud. I quickly glanced around, the teacher hadn't moved. The voice had sounded female, but all the girls were at the other end of the room. What on earth?

I slowly turned back to my jotter and checked over my talk one last time, before the half-ten bell rang.

"Right! I HOPE you all have your presentations ready, Kenneth you're up first" She said stiffly, and a short-haired boy walked up in front of the class, and the rest of us sat back. We listened for five minutes as he stumbled through his talk on curved reflectors, before he sat down again. We repeated the process until it was my turn and the clock read 10:56.

I stepped up, holding my jotter with my notes in it, and began. After a couple of trips over my own words, I was nearly finished when the interval bell rang. And then, as if on instinct everyone in front of me began packing up, making a lot of noise.

"Stop! You are going to LISTEN to Jaosn's talk, and THEN pack up and leave" Ms Newman said firmly, before turning back to me expectantly.

"Errr...right, well-"

"_I think she needs a calming nap"_ I jumped again as that voice entered my head, and everyone looked at me. Then, I saw a slight flash of blue light out one of the windows, and Ms Newman crumpled to the floor, unconscious. We all just stared at her for a few moments before I slowly picked up my bags and started speed-walking out of there. Everyone else followed suit, and Paul caught up to me.

"What the hell was that man? You didn't tell me you had the power to knock someone out!" He said excitedly.

"I don't" I groaned, as everyone else in the class caught up as well and began asking questions.

"That was amazing!"

"How did you do that?"

"I DIDN'T" I said loudly, and thankfully they all shut up, leaving me to think.

"_I hope I didn't make things worse"_ The voice filled my head again.

"Well guess what? You have" I snarled, then realising that I was talking to a voice inside my head, which had apparently made a teacher collapse. "Just stop" I muttered, sweat breaking out on my brow as I began to jog, away from everyone else.

Soon enough, I entered the dining hall, which was where most people were converging for their break. I sat down at a table heavily and thought.

I couldn't be going insane, I could still think clearly. Why was that voice female? Maybe it was another of the girls in my class...I sat there in thought for a few minutes before the quarter past-eleven bell rang, and I got up; yay, English.

The next hour and a half passed without incident, apart from everyone in class looking at me strangely. Paul glanced at me once or twice, but soon realised that he wouldn't be getting anything out of me and got on with his work. Maybe Paul was the only one I could trust.

I went through the lunch queue, getting spaghetti bolognase and sitting down at a table with nobody on it. Paul silently came and sat next to me, but didn't say anything. A pack of stereotypical teenage girls passed us by, and one of them called out:

"You can control my mind any day, Jason!" She squealed, before being dragged off by her friends.

"Okay, you can't just ignore it Jason" Paul said suddenly. "Maybe those girls are onto something; mind control"

"How?! How would I be able to control a teacher's mind Paul?!" I shouted, making heads turn. As if most of them weren't pointed at me already.

"I don't know, but we need to figure this-"

"No, we don't!" I bellowed, and ran out of the double doors. I was completely lost, I didn't know what to do, and I just needed some time to think. After running out I slowed down so I wouldn't seem suspicious to anyone else and exited the school's main doors, coming out into the courtyard surrounded by stone walls. It was still wet, but I couldn't care less at this point. All I needed was somewhere quiet to think.

I couldn't tell whether it was the rain or the tears splashing down my face as I sat, hunched down at the back of the school. There was a bit of a garden, but not much shelter there so I decided to opt for what little protection I could gain from the gutters.

It couldn't have been me that made Ms Newman collapse, no way. Although...there had been a lot of films, they might have been fiction, but still...

"_Are you alright?"_ The voice said again, and I jumped about a foot in the air, landing on my feet. I looked around quickly, before turning slightly downwards and almost had a heart attack.

...Something small and green was standing by the corner of the school's wall, looking shyly up at me. It had the appearance of a ballerina, but it definitely wasn't human. It had slim arms and legs, red eyes and green hair...if that was how you could describe it.

"What are you?!" I shouted in surprise.

"_Shh, be quiet, you can't let anyone else know about me!"_ The voice hissed urgently in my mind, and I made the connection.

"You're...you're t-t-the voice!" I stuttered.

"_Yeah...better explain that-"_

"A-and y-you made Ms Newman...collapse!"

"_Yeah..."_

"What are you?!" I repeated, still in shock.

"_Well, if you'd let me talk I'd tell you"_ She said, crossing her arms huffily. "_I'm a Kirlia, which you might recognise better as...a Pokemon"_

My breath caught in my throat.

"No way..." I muttered, heartrate speeding up.

"_Yes way, and when I saw you in that classroom with that mad woman I decided you would be a nice person to have as a trainer and helped you"_ She explained, and everything clicked into place.

"S-so...are there other Pokemon? Like, the Legendaries and stuff?" I asked hopefully.

"_No idea, haven't met them in person of course, but if I'm here then they probably are"_

"R-right...so, I can't tell anyone about you, like, not even my closest friend and my family?"

"_No...not yet anyway. I can go places, as a Psychic I'm good at disguises, but yeah, I need to stay hidden until your race decides that they don't need to perform experiments on me"_

"W-wait, what? Did somebody find you and try to experiment on you?" I asked, now worried for Kirlia.

"_Yes, but a quick attack soon taught them a lesson"_ She smirked. Then the bell rang for classes, and I was brought back into reality.

"R-right, ummm...I have to go back to school for another two hours, but afterwards I'll come back out and see about getting you back to my house alright?" I suggested.

"Okay, bye!" She smiled and waved as I walked away back around to the front of the school and through the main doors. If this was a dream, then I _really_ wanted it to carry on...

Okay, I've decided this story is going to be set in the world of MOTS, and depending if you want me to or not, I'll extend some of these stories. R&R!


	2. In The Middle of Nowhere

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

A/N: So, this fic is a bit strange. In both what's being written, and how I'm going to be updating it. I'll put up another chapter, whenever. It could be months between them, it could be days, it just depends. Also, if you would like me to write about you meeting a Pokemon ('cause let's face it, if you're reading this story, you probably do XD), then tell me the name of your character, Pokemon to meet, situation, etc. I constantly daydream about Pokemon becoming real, and that's where I get my ideas from :P And, this chapter is kind of inspired by Purity of the Heart; Reina's meeting with Suicune :D

Chapter Two – In The Middle of Nowhere

So there I was, enjoying myself on the internet, holed up in my room, listening to music, watching videos, doing what I wanted really. It was the October holidays, and I had two weeks away from school, with no homework. I sighed happily as I sat back in my chair, before a loud male voice called me.

"Luella! Get out here and enjoy the good weather for once!" My dad shouted, and I sighed; this time in despair. By 'enjoy the good weather', he meant; 'work for me'. And he didn't pay me either. I supposed it was a lot of hard work, running a farm, but I was not a farmer. I had explained this many times, but had they listened? Ohhh no.

I got up from my chair and looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds as I passed. Freckles, long dark brown hair, pale green eyes. I went downstairs, said hi to my mum who was making lunch, and headed out the front door.

Wide open expanses of fields met my eyes, a few horses in one, crops in the others. All my family's, including the barn that my father was hollering to me from.

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed, leaning against one of the stables that the horses stayed in when it got cold.

"Go out and feed the animals" He said shortly, grunting as he cleaned the floor.

"They have a name Dad" I laughed, now in a better mood. We had initially gotten the horses at my request, seeing as if we had the money to run a farm, we had the money to take care of a couple of horses. I enjoyed their company, and they had become quite friendly; to me at least.

"There's not just horses now" He looked to me and smiled. Confused, I ran along the track that led to our house, before seeing the three horses in their field and...

"Awwwww!" I squealed girlishly, leaping over the fence. A pure white foal was stood underneath it's mother, drinking her milk. The mother looked over but didn't move, while the other two horses trotted over.

"Hey guys" I patted their noses, but still looking at the foal. Then I remembered what I was actually meant to be doing, and jumped back over the fence, running along the track again I laughed as I looked to the side to see the two horses running alongside me, but they stopped once they reached the fence.

"When was it born?" I asked my dad breathlessly, grabbing a fresh hay bale from the barn.

"Night before last. You didn't see it because the mother gave birth in here, and when they were let out into the field again, you were in your room and I didn't want to tell you then because you were enjoying yourself after the holidays started" He explained

I didn't answer because I was already out the door, running even with the haybale in my arms. I reached the fence again, got over it, and put the haybale down as the two horses headed towards me again. The mother didn't move though and I approached her slowly. Then the foal turned and saw me and happily gambled towards me.

I wasn't expecting this, and neither was the mother apparently. I crouched down in wait, while the mother tried to hold her foal back, but no success. It ran between it's mothers legs and towards me. A bit scared but knowing I wouldn't hurt her child she came after it. The foal tripped over itself a couple of times, but managed to stay upright before stopping in front of me.

I slowly reached out a hand, and it pressed its small muzzle into my hand. I smiled, and gently ran my hand along its neck. Then I noticed a strange feature I hadn't seen from far away. Its mane and tail were quite short and...orange?

Now that the mother had seen that I was nice to her foal, she had gone to eat, while the other two had finished and were watching me and the foal. I interestedly touched the small horse's mane, and found it to be quite warm.

Suddenly _fire_ lit up along it's mane and tail, flickering brightly. I quickly backtracked, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened, and the two horses reared back, kicking their hooves. The mother raced over, and when seeing her foal, just seemed to back off, scared. I didn't know what to do, until I realised the fire hadn't set any grass alight.

I was breathing heavily, and nothing was moving. The foal went to move towards its mother, but she backed off, as did the other two horses. Then it looked towards me pityfully, and I couldn't help but sympathise for it. It's parents didn't want it, and all the others were afraid of it...

I slowly stood up and walked closer, and the foal didn't back off. Being very careful not to touch it's...fire, I placed my hand on its muzzle. Then, I moved my hand closer to its fiery mane, but there was no heat. Then I took a breath and thrust my hand into the flames. _Nothing_.

I didn't know what to do. Of course I had to take care of it, it had no mother, no guardians to look after it but me. I looked back to where the mother and other horses had been standing and found nothing. I did a 360 degree scan of the field; nothing. Where had they gone?

"Alright, I'll be back soon okay?" I said to the foal, and the most unbelievable thing yet happened. It _nodded_.

My breathing increased slightly; it could have just been a coincidence.

"Can you understand me?" I asked, just as an experiment. And again, it nodded, tossing its fiery mane. I shook my head in bewilderment. How on earth...?

Again, if you want me to write about you or a character of yours meeting a Pokemon, tell me some details and I'll do it, and if you want me to extend any of these oneshots, then tell me! :)


End file.
